The Adventures Of The Furious Force : The Diamond Case
by KittyKatz440
Summary: Kitkat, Straxxor, Ginger, Mr. Curly, and Noisy Lollipop Dizzychomp go on an adventure to look for the diamond that belongs to the Toon-Museum. In this, there is betrayal, action, and just plain silliness. First story on Fanfic! No haters!
1. Chapter 1

The Diamond Case

Chapter 1

It had been quite a pleasant day, the birds were chirping, the sky was blue, not a cloud in sight.

On Loopy Lane, there was a hideout, and five friends were currently in there. Their names were, Kitkat, Ginger, Straxxor, Mr. Curly, and Noisy Lollipop Dizzychomp.

They liked to solve mysteries, they called themselves, The Furious Force. Everything seemed perfect, until the television blared. "Awww! My show!" Complained Curly.

"Chill Curly" Said Ginger. All of a sudden the words ' Breaking New ' Flashed on the Television.

Their newsman, Dynamite Bubblepow, had a worried look on his face. "Good day Toontown, we have an emergency, the Diamond at the Toon Museum, has been stolen!"

"This is terrible!" Cried Noisy. "Who would have done such a thing?!" Straxxor exclaimed. "Guys, it's okay, calm down." Said Kit.

"I think I may know who has done this, I knew something like this would come, so I planned ahead" Kitkat's Ocean-Blue eyes sparkled.

"Well Kit, who could have done this?" Asked Ginger.

"My best guest is, the C.J, or C.F.O" Kit said.

Noisy went to get some Hot-Wings that had just finished frying. Kitkat pulled out a sheet of how to track down the diamond.

Noisy came back with the Hot-Wings. When he saw the paper, he said with a mouthful, "Let me see that!" He grabbed the paper. He'd forgot to wash his paws, so the paper was covered with sauce.

Kitkat had some Anger-Issues when her projects got ruined, this was one of those times.

Straxxor saw her claws come out, and she hopped up to attack Noisy. He jumped up and grabbed her around the waist. "Calm Kitkat!" He squeezed her tighter, she finally cooled down and went in the other room


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright gang" Curly said. "Now that we have some conclusions, let's get to work!"

"I'm with you on that one" said Straxxor. Ginger joined in and said "Ditto"

Kit heard her phone and went to get it. She read the text she had just received. A frown spread her face. "Ugh, I have to go. My dad wants me to keep watch our estate."

:"I'll see you tomorrow" And with that, she teleported home.

The group knew that meant they had to wait a while, her dad went to work at 3:00 P.M, and got home at 1:00 A.M. She'd never been quite sure what her dad had done for a living, but he sure made lots of money.

Back at the hideout

"Um, guys, my boyfriend is waiting for me, I'd better get going." She grabbed her bag, and teleported away,

"And then there were 3" Straxxor mumbled. "Cheer up Strax" Curly playfully shook his shoulder.

"Yeah," Chimed in Noisy, "Now it can be just us boys for a little"

Straxxor cheered up, "I guess you guys are right, we can Cut-Loose for a little while"

It was 3:00 A.M, the boys had fallen asleep in their hangout.

Curly yawned. :"Strax. Strax, wake up" He slowly sat-up. "What time is it?" He moaned. "3:24"

"Why are we up?" They hadn't noticed Noisy had awoke. "I don't know actually" "Let's go back to sleep for a few more hours, and without another word being said, everyone dozed to sleep.

Meanwhile…

Kitkat was on Toonbook, she had her Skype window page opened. As she was typing. She heard a chat request.

It was Ginger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kitkar drowsily pressed answer. "Hey Ginger Ale" Kit said. "Hey Kit-Kat Bar!" Ginger tiredly replied.

"Why did you Skype-Request me at 3:30 in the morning?"

Ginger hesitated "My boyfriend was acting, well, strangely." Kit didn't quite understand.

"Like, how exactly?" Kit suspiciously asked. "Well, an hour into studying, he had to go"

"And he didn't even say bye or anything to me, not even a hug!" Kitkat was puzzled.

"I still don't see the problem." Kit said

"Kitkat Marie Jones, who are you talking to in there?!" Called her tired and cranky father. "Nobody daddy!"

She quietly whispered to Ginger, "I'll call you later!" With that being said, she shut her laptop.

Later That Day…

The gang had met up at their Hideout. But, something didn't seem right. Where was Kit? After a few minutes, Straxxor called her.

"Hiya, yes this is Straxxor." He paused a moment. "Say what?" His happy face was swapped with his disappointed face. "Yeah, okay, I'll tell the group, no it's not a problem" His eyes, on the other hand, said it was a big problem.

"Bye" Straxxor faced the group the sighed, "Well gang, Kit can't come with us today"

Noisy seemed the saddest, mainly because he wanted to start the mission. "Why?!" Ginger and Curly blurted out at the same time. "Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Curly slightly shouted at Ginger. "Not exactly the time, Curly." Ginger said, partly annoyed, and punched his arm. "Geez, dude, take a joke!"

"Can I finish?" Straxxor asked. "Sorry" The two said.

"Anyways, as I was saying, " He began. "She can't join us today, because, her father, well, is…"

"He's what?!" The group asked with impatience.

"She's stuck at her estate, because she's being held hostage by her father"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean she's being held hostage by her father?" Noisy asked, a panic in his voice. "Calm down, Noisy," Ginger's Mocha colored eyes sparkled, they always seemed to cause people in a bad situation.

"Any suggestions of what to do?" Straxxor asked.

Curly raised his hand. "Yes, Curly" He seemed happy to be picked.

"I think that we should, break her out of there."

The pack liked this idea, they all nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled, we bust her out"

Noisy, Ginger, Curly, and Straxxor all teleported to her house. Ginger had some amazing karate skills, she was a brown belt. But Kit was a black belt.

Ginger kicked down the door. Kitkat was slouched, watching television.

Grateful to see her friends, she ran to hug them.

"How did you do that, my father put a spell on the door to keep it locked"

"POWER OF KARATE!" Ginger shouted. "I'm SO glad to see you guys!"

"We're breaking you out of here" Noisy told her.

"It was my idea!" Curly beamed with pride. "Nice thinking, Curly."

Just then Straxxor walked in. She went up to hug him. "Thank you guys for getting me out of this Prison Cell!"

"Where to?" asked Straxx. We should check Lawbot HQ first" Noisy suggested. "Yeah, but how can we get there?" Asked Ginger.

"Lucky for you guys, I just got teleport access to The Brrrgh." Kit told them.

"Then we'll teleport to you." Curly told her.

"TO THE BRRRGH!" Kitkat Screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As everyone teleported to her, and their hello's were said, they started walking down Polar Place. As they approached the Dark, gloomy, yet somewhat shiny tunnel leading to Lawbot HQ. A Spin Doctor saw them approaching, he tried calling for backup, but a toon walked up to him and declared battle.

They ran through the tunnel. "So why exactly are we here?" Asked Noisy.

"Well, the C.J. wanted that statue over there, replaced with a diamond repilica." Kitkat explained to him.

He nodded in understanding. "Well, let's go kick some Chief Justice butt!" Curly said.

They went into the elevator.

The C.J. was too busy polishing his gavel to notice the five toons approaching him.

"Uh, Mr, Chief Justice" Said his Assistant. "WHAT!?" The C.J. boomed. "There are five toons coming to you, they declare war over that diamond."

He slammed down his gavel, and shouted, "LET'S TAKE THIS TO COURT!"

Startled, the five got ready for the cogs about to be sent out. Luckily, Ginger had just earned her Wedding-Cake. But she decided to save that to hit the C.J.

The gang decided to use sound. After many more rounds of cogs, the Chief Justice finally decided to settle it.

They fired themselves from cannons, into their seats. The C.J. taunted them, and Ginger had enough of it. Her mocha colored eyes, turned as black as night.

She took out her Wedding-Cake, and aimed as she was about to throw it, the C.J. declared truce. "I will give you the diamond!" He took it out. "Um, that's not the diamond we're looking for"

"We need the diamond from the museum…" Straxxor told him. "Oh, that one, I heard the C.F.O stole it."

"We're sorry for the inconvenience" Noisy apologized. They exited.

"Now we need to go to Donald's Dreamland." Ginger complained.

"We can teleport to MML, then we can walk to The Brrrgh from there."

"Well, let's go" Said Kit


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After, a long, tiring walk, that is for everybody except Kit, who ran Cross-Country.

But they finally managed to reach Donald's Dreamland.

"Let's – Pant pant – Take a break!" Complained Noisy, Straxxor, and Curly.

"I could run for hours" Kitkat told them. "Ditto" Said Ginger in agreement.

"Anyways, we're here for a reason!" "The diamond!" Ginger finished for her.

"Ugh, fine." Curly said. "For Toontown." Straxxor said.

They walked down Pajama Place, unaware of a spy. Who worked for the C.F.O.

The Furious Force didn't seem to notice, they kept proceeding down the road.

After what seemed like forever, to Mr. Curly and Noisy Lollipop Dizzychomp, they reached the very-rusty tunnel, "What a relief" Said Noisy. "You guys, this is only the beginning of our journey." Straxxor stated.

"That's true." Ginger and Kit agreed. "Okay, so how exactly can we pull this off?" Curly questioned.

"We get in our cog suits." Ginger told them. It took them a while, especially Kitkat, she was a Money Bags. One of the fattest Cashbots.

After she'd finally managed to get into disguised, they filed through the doors, and into the elevator. As they approached, the C.F.O was counting his coins. "Ahem!" Curly screamed at him. "Toons, in here, let the war begin!"

He sent One-Hundred cogs out at them. "Um, why didn't you just let four out at a time?" Questioned Straxxor. "That would take too long."

Kitkat had just earned Wedding-Cake, same with Strax and Curly. Ginger had already had hers. They all four used the cake on the ' Goons ' as the gang called them. Every one of them exploded.

"You fools!" The aggravated C.F.O boomed at the five. "No matter, I have some other Secret Weapons. "Come out here, pronto!" The metallic giant shouted behind him.

Some toons in masks came out, two of the shapes looked familiar, but they couldn't be placed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The C.F.O gave one of his Toon-Minions the Come-Here signs with his hand.

"Why don't you show them who you are…" The random minion took no time at all to rip it off. Under that was a yellow dog named Jacob.

Tears filled Ginger's eyes. "But Jake, why!?" Jake didn't seem the least bit saddened about Ginger, he gave a wicked grin.

"I never really liked you, I just wanted to help the boss get some more recruits." Ginger blinked to hide back her tears, but she couldn't manage. She lost control and moarned.

"Not your best attempt to stop us" Kit challenged him.

"Oh, really Kitkat, because I think there's someone you should see. "Robert, come here!"

Another toon came out of the shadows. "Why don't you, reveal yourself." The C.F.O slyly said.

A black cat, revealed himself. Kitkat was so shocked, she nearly fainted. Straxxor managed to catch her, "Thanks Strax"

"Daddy! Why, How could you do this to me!?" She felt tears wettening the fur on her face.

"I needed some money, plus, the job was open. It was even I who stole the diamond."

He grabbed Kitkat by her neck collar, and yanked her away. Mr. Curly ran up to her father and bit him, "OWWW!" He yelped. "Sorry, I'm hungry, and your sleeve looked like a banana."

The group couldn't help laughing. Kitkat needed to free herself, she elbowed her dad in the gut, and managed to escape his grip.

"STRAXXOR! HAND ME THE TRANQULIZER GUN!" Called Noisy. He threw it, and Noisy managed to catch it. He shot at everyone, that was on the enemy's side, anyway. They all passed out.

Noisy realized he still had a Hot-Wing, he took it out. The C.F.O screamed with fear. "GET THAT OUTTA MY SIGHT PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU BACK THE DIAMOND! HONEST!" Noisy put it away, and received the diamond.

They exited. Happy they had gotten the diamond. Ginger and Kitkat were shaken though.

Really important things to them, had just been a lie all this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Kit. Ginger, you guys okay? The boys asked. "Not really" Sniffled Kit, "Ditto" Ginger said to them.

"With my mother already in the sky, and my dad in jail, where can I go?"

"Maybe we can adopt you?" Suggested Straxxor. "Sure, but what about my old house?"

"You'll have to move on from that, besides ours is a mansion."

"I guess." She small smiled.

"You okay Ginger?" "No, I thought he really liked me, but now I see he's just a Heart-Shattering-Noob!"

"Well, guys, I'll take us out for some Frozen Yogurt, my treat." Said Noisy.

"Thanks man!" Curly and him fist bumped. "Why not?" The heart-broken girls said.

After Frozen Yogurt Break…

"Well, I guess we should go return the diamond." Said Ginger. They walked to the museum which was half a mile away. ( Straxxor tripped over a tennis ball twice on the way ) .

"Thank you all!" Exclaimed Flippy, the head of Toontown. " No problem" They all said, and shook his hand.

"Well, I better go pack up, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kitkat told them. "We'll help you, all night if we have to."

They all went to Kit's estate, and packed as fast as a jack rabbit on a running wheel on a dog day in august, as her mother used to say.

"Okay, well that's the last box, I'ma miss this place."

The group said goodbyes, and Straxxor led Kitkat to her new home.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys, that's really nice buddy!"

"Call me bro." Strax told her.

"Okay, bro."


	9. Epilouge

Epilouge

Straxxor, and his new sister Kitkat, always hung out together at home.

They were famous for recovering the diamond.

The sky seemed to turn blue, everything was perfect again.

Ginger found a new boyfriend who really liked her, she used her father's lie detector to prove it.

Kitkat wonders about her father, and if anyone bought her old house.

But nothing happened, to the strong friendship, on their life changing journey. They're all like a family.

The end!

Credits:

Kitkat as: Kitkat

Straxxor as: Straxxor

Ginger as: Ginger

Mr. Curly as : Mr. Curly AND…

Noisy Lollipop Dizzychomp as: Noisy Lollipop Dizzychomp.


End file.
